


Guilty Pleasures

by Fallynleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Doing Feminine Things, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Pre-Series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean watches girly TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

Some nights, the longest ones, when John was gone and Sam was at Stanford, Dean watched girly TV.

He watched it in the day sometimes, too. Oprah was supposed to be sound to fill the empty space; Dean didn't notice when exactly it started to become life-affirming.

Or when musicals started to remind him of _his_ Sam, the pre-Stanford one, the theater kid.

He caught the pilot of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ while doped up on painkillers, and watched the season finale stone-cold sober with smarting stitches in his arm and tears on his cheeks.

No one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be about three times longer than the contents of the fic itself, but for the curious, here is the canon support for the "girly TV" that Dean watches:
> 
> 1) **Dean watching Oprah**  
>  (from 1.08 "Bugs")  
> DEAN: _Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?_  
>  SAM: _You watch Oprah?_
> 
> 2) **Sam being a theater kid**  
>  (from 1.16 "Shadow")  
> DEAN: _What was that play that you did? What was it –_ Our Town _. Yeah, you were good, it was cute._  
>  (and from 10.05 "Fan Fiction")  
> SAM: _I was a theater kid._  
>  DEAN: _Barely. You did_ Our Town _, which was cool. But then you did that crappy musical._  
>  SAM: Oklahoma? _Hugh Jackman got cast off of_ Oklahoma.
> 
> 3) **Dean enjoying musicals** \- he might not ever state it outright, but apparently he does know _Rent_ well enough to quote it, so assume what you will  
>  (from 10.05 "Fan Fiction")  
> MAEVE: _Did he just quote_ Rent _?_  
>  MARIE: _Not enough to get us in trouble._
> 
> 4) **Dean as a fan of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._**  
>  (from 5.08 "Changing Channels")  
> DEAN: _Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes._  
>  SAM: _Yeah. You're not a fan._  
>  Dean: _It's a guilty pleasure._


End file.
